1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power refers to energy that is transferred from a wireless power transmission apparatus to a wireless power reception apparatus through magnetic coupling. Accordingly, a wireless power charging system includes a source device configured to wirelessly transmit power, and a target device configured to wirelessly receive power. The source device may be referred to as a wireless power transmission apparatus, and the target device may be referred to as a wireless power reception apparatus.
The source device may include a source resonator, and the target device may include a target resonator. Magnetic coupling or resonant coupling may be formed between the source resonator and the target resonator.